<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>greatest liar you've ever seen (you're the one for me) by booksandanime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544879">greatest liar you've ever seen (you're the one for me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksandanime/pseuds/booksandanime'>booksandanime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Great Pretender (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Edamura deserved better, Growth, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Laurent carries around Hideyoshi 24/7, Laurent lets himself be known gradually, M/M, Morality, Oz can smell Laurent's pining, Pining, Post-Case 4: Wizard of Far East, Slow Burn, The neon sign around Laurent's neck that reads "I'm completely fond of Edamura Makoto", Types of apologies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:21:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksandanime/pseuds/booksandanime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the easiest thing in the world to pretend- most people go through their whole lives without ever saying anything true. But sometimes the reverse is accurate too. After all, what makes liars great is how honest they can be. It's with this philosophy in mind that Laurent sets about being two steps ahead of everyone, but always turning around to check if Edamura is matching his pace. </p><p>(Or the 5 times Laurent gives Edamura a choice and the 1 time Edamura acts on it.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>388</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>greatest liar you've ever seen (you're the one for me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title comes from "One for me" by Run River North. Give it a listen if you want! (https://open.spotify.com/track/6exEtGewGNgiuUsBDpXXfc?si=cMJOoxPSSjS5oS90dHu6Sw)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/><br/>The worst thing for a confidence man to have is order. It's so easy to let the world stack up your neat little plans like dominoes and start off a chain of events that lead to them all falling down.<br/><br/><br/>That's why Laurent finds peace in the unpredictable. It's a contradiction, but ever since he became a diplomat, he felt comforted by being backstage. He was perfectly happy letting the new president be in the spotlight, because now Laurent had the perfect vantage point to observe everything that was happening. He knows this isn't what he dreamed of in his childhood, because he now knows just how much corruption is present in the world. Diplomacy deals with negotiations, planning, mind tricks, and always being two steps ahead of his opponent. It's a little bit like a con really, but it's also his way of trying to make it up to his younger self. <br/><br/><br/><em>Look how far we've</em> <em>come</em>, he wants to say to the version of himself with his nose stuck in 3 books, <em>we're not completely lost after all.</em> <br/><br/><br/>As he leans against the wall listening to the president make his speech, he imagines Edamura standing next to him and nudging his shoulder. "Stop looking so smug," he'd say, "it makes me want to punch you." <br/><br/><br/>The thing about Edamura Makoto is that he has warm brown eyes and a fiery temper. He's got a knack for throwing all of Laurent's carefully laid out plans to the fire when he decided he was going to let Salazar go, or when he switched the paintings, or even when he waved a katana around. Make no mistake about it, Edamura is an excellent actor (well, he was rough and unpolished at the start), but he's always been honest. There are times where the line blurs between his true feelings and the act he puts on in order to pull off a successful con and Laurent is kept guessing. He likes it that way, likes that there are so many layers to Edamura to unravel. <br/><br/><br/>He wishes he had time. To just study every nuance of Edamura's face until he could know every reaction by heart. To know what made him laugh, what made his soul soar, what he yearned for most in this world. He wants time to worship him quietly, and to finally find a way to bring out a genuine smile on his face. <br/><br/><br/>But all Laurent knows is how to take. How to pull Edamura back from halfway around the world just to have him back in Team Confidence's arms, how to take people's trust in him and completely shatter it when they see how much hurt he actually brings to the people he cares about the most, and how to take control of each con, in order for everything to turn out meticulously. <br/><br/><br/>He's always taken what he's wanted, but this time will be different. With this, he brings his phone up to his ear and smiles. "Hi, you must be bored."<br/><br/><br/>He hears Edamura's huff of annoyance. "How did you get my number asshole?" <br/><br/><br/>"Still as feisty as ever, I see." Laurent says, his eyes scanning the crowd to make sure that things were still going peacefully. "Maybe I just can't stay away from you."<br/><br/><br/>"That gives me the creeps," Edamura replies and Laurent swears he can hear his shudder through the phone. "That doesn't make me happy at all."<br/><br/><br/>"Maybe a cup of ca phe trung will," Laurent says, "if you're ever in Vietnam. Apparently it's made from egg yolks, sugar, condensed milk, and robusta coffee. You might like it."<br/><br/><br/>A pause on the other side of the line. "You're not just saying that just to get me to Vietnam are you?" <br/><br/><br/>"Now now my dear Edamame, if you were paying attention to the news, you would see that I'm currently with the next US president," Laurent says, "very far away from Vietnam as of this moment, so you're safe."<br/><br/><br/>"Huh," Edamura says, "you actually became a diplomat after all. It suits you." <br/><br/><br/>"Because I'm ridiculously charming?" Laurent can't help saying and he just knows that there's a little scrunch between Edamura's eyebrows.<br/><br/><br/>"No, because politics is all mind games." Edamura retorts with a hint of bitterness. "Who else would be better at that than you?"<br/><br/><br/>"It is a gift." Laurent agrees, though he still feels a slight pang at the words. "I hope you're doing well." He continues in a much softer tone, and Edamura doesn't reply at all.<br/><br/><br/>Just before Laurent hangs up the phone, a quiet, "You too" comes from the receiver, then Edamura ends the call. <br/><br/><br/>It isn't forgiveness, but Laurent doesn't want to be absolved that easily. He wants to earn it so he'll take what he can get, because one day when he looks back, Edamura might not be behind him anymore. Maybe, just maybe, he'll finally be in front of him, taking the whole world by storm. <br/><br/><br/>2.<br/><br/>There's a café in America with umbrellas over the tables, a heavenly aroma of coffee wafting out of the doors, and a view of the ocean. Laurent thinks Edamura would like it. He walks in and orders a macchiato as the voice in his head that sounds suspiciously like Edamura snorts and says, "A macchiato Laurent? Really? I could make you a much better brew." <br/><br/><br/>Sometimes he still plays back their last conversation in his mind, and how he'd suggested he open a café of his own. It may have seemed a frivolous suggestion based solely on Edamura's role in their last con, but he meant every word. It was honest work, the kind Edamura had wanted all along, and while Laurent may not have been a big fan of coffee, he could imagine how every brew Edamura made would bring people closer together.<br/><br/><br/>Because that's what he did. He didn't just bring Team Confidence together, he brought other people peace. He helped them confront their own personal traumas and trusted them to be better. Laurent just took people's trauma and challenged them to come out on top of it. He was more ruthless than Edamura, even with the personal rough streak the younger man showed from time to time. <br/><br/><br/>The main difference between them was that no matter how many bad experiences Edamura went through, at the core of himself, he was good. Good in a way only a person who had been through the depths of hell and back could be. Laurent had always considered him special because of this. <br/><br/><br/>He was like a light and all Laurent could do was taint his soul, when all he wanted to do was keep that light burning for as long as it could. He lived in quiet awe of it, even though he never showed it. He knew that if he ever showed it, Edamura would take it as a joke or refuse to believe him, because of his inferiority complex. So Laurent resolved himself to quiet devotion even with all of the bars and "How far can you jump Edamura?" he gave him. He had to challenge him, because that was the only way Laurent knew how to interact anymore. <br/><br/><br/>If they had met differently, maybe he could have been more gentle. Maybe he could have wooed Edamura right from the start, asking him to help him after a few years, instead of continuously stringing him along because Laurent was running out of time and he needed Edamura with him. But he met him at a time when he was so broken that all he could do was pull him back every time he went away, like a spider spinning its web around a little too tightly.<br/><br/><br/>He wishes he wasn't so suffocating. Greed would always be his undoing. Greed for another con, another run, another corrupt system made to be destroyed, for Edamura to look at him and see him for who he truly was. He'd pour his heart out on his sleeve for another chance to fix things, but Laurent had already deemed himself to be unforgiveable long before Edamura stumbled into his life. He had just forgotten it for a few, brief, wonderful moments when faced with the brightness of Edamura.<br/><br/><br/>After a few seconds of hesitation, Laurent takes a picture of his half-finished macchiato and sends it to Edamura. He's 90% sure he'll be left on read, but he's taking thing slower this time, so he doesn't mind. <br/><br/><br/>After 15 minutes of staring at his phone, he lets out a soft sigh of disappointment, finishes what remains of his drink and walks away. <br/><br/><br/><em>(It takes 3 days before Edamura sends him one word, "Gross" and a picture of a steaming cup of chestnut colored coffee. While there's no description of any kind, it's still a response and Laurent's chest feels suspiciously tight.)</em><br/><br/><br/>3.<br/><br/>There's a sketchbook in Laurent's drawer. <br/><br/><br/>The first few pages are filled with striking white hair, laughing blue eyes, and painted red lips. There's one page dedicated to an outline of a lost soul with fiery red hair looking out at the sea, and the latter pages are all filled with images of Edamura. It's funny because Laurent's certain he's got pages dedicated to every nuance in the younger man's expression. The little scrunch in his eyebrows that signifies that he's confused, the haughty tilt to his lips that develops after a particularly good con, and the smugness in his eyes that shine through whenever he does something that catches Laurent off guard.<br/><br/><br/>He doesn't have any drawings of Edamura smiling. Mainly because he knows that Edamura would never look at him with genuine happiness, which leaves a sting in his chest that he doesn't care to dwell on. But if he closes his eyes, he can imagine what it would be like to have Edamura look at him with something akin to fondness. <br/><br/><br/>Sometimes he wishes they could have met differently. In another timeline, perhaps he would have started off as a diplomat from the get go, or perhaps his plan for revenge would have been done a few years in advance so the pain wouldn't have been so great. Or maybe in another timeline, things would have been exactly the same, with Edamura hating him, and Laurent pining helplessly. <br/><br/><br/>He isn't quite sure when it started, but somewhere along the way of grieving Dorothy, he found solace in something other than his burning desire to take revenge. He found a surprise, because wasn't that what Edamura was? He was full of surprises, full of a few surprisingly dark twists, but more light than Laurent had ever seen in someone. He was the epitome of the paradox of what it meant to be human, and Laurent was helpless in the face of it.<br/><br/><br/>He and Dorothy had their own specific brand of fierceness. Dorothy's fierceness was more of a reckless type, the kind that made her open her arms out wide to issue a challenge to the whole world. Edamura's type was more raw, as if he had all of his emotions on his sleeve but you weren't sure if he was actually saying his true feelings or if he was just acting.<br/><br/><br/>Laurent knows Edamura isn't Dorothy, and he was never meant to be a replacement for her. He was always a force to be reckoned with, blazing his way into Laurent's life and reminding him that there were multiple shades of grey to the world. He was always his own person and maybe that's what drew Laurent to him in the first place. <br/><br/><br/>He wishes he could see the world through Edamura's eyes. He takes the worst qualities of people and he uses it to bring out the best in them. All Laurent can do is see the best qualities in people and work until he can find the rotten side of them. He doesn't know when this started, if it traced back as early as to when his mom got sick or when he stabbed Dorothy in the gut. <br/><br/><br/>For the longest time, he was at war with himself. He had lost his mother and turned to gambling, had lost Dorothy and turned to revenge. His coping mechanism for grief had always been to turn to the next vice in order to comfort himself and he's aware of how broken he sounds. <br/><br/><br/>Sometimes he thinks Edamura is stronger than him. He had lost his mother, thought his father had abandoned him, got caught in the middle of a con and had to deal with whispers of "like father, like son", and he still had so much brightness in him. Laurent remembers the way his voice had broken in a room full of rival gang members and all Laurent had wanted to do was hold him tight and whisper anything he could think of in his hair until the betrayed look in his eyes went away. It had been a long time since Laurent had felt remorse, but seeing Edamura turn his gaze at him and knowing without a doubt, <em>He really hates me this time, </em>brought a sharp ache to his chest. Edamura had complained for the first 3 cons, but it never had actual hate behind it, just hints of anger and frustration from time to time. But there was no mistaking the emotion in his eyes when he walked over and pointed the katana at Oz. Even if the sword was pointed at his father, Laurent knew Edamura wanted nothing more than to point it at him.<br/><br/><br/>He remembered how he walked over and placed his hand over Edamura's. He had told Oz later on that he did it so that he could see the blood bag better, but like many things Laurent did, he had an ulterior motive when doing so. He did it because he knew it might possibly be the last time Edamura would let him touch him. So he held onto Edamura's hand for a few seconds, then, like always, he let Edamura go. <br/><br/><br/><em>(Laurent's secret is that he can never let Edamura go for too long. Before the day ends, another drawing makes it onto the pages of his drawing pad. It's Edamura, holding out his wallet to him with a seemingly innocent smile, way back when they first met. The first time Laurent had looked at someone with something akin to fondness in his eyes ever since Dorothy died.)</em><br/><br/><br/>4.<br/><br/>"Something's bothering me," Cynthia says over a phone call a few months later.<br/><br/><br/>"Is it being without my marvelous presence, because I assure you-" He purrs when Cynthia cuts him off with a scoff.<br/><br/><br/>"One, you're disgusting, and two, I have a child." She says haughtily, but Laurent can detect an undercurrent of pride in her voice. <br/><br/><br/>"Ah yes, little Kawin. How is he doing?" Laurent asks, remembering the first time Cynthia had brought him around. She didn't exactly announce it to Team Confidence, but all they knew was that when she stepped off the boat, she was holding onto his hand and that was that. There were no questions asked, but Edamura did shoot Cynthia a fond look for what she was doing. <br/><br/><br/><em>(Laurent briefly wondered that time if Edamura would look at him the same way if he had taken another orphan's hand, but he deduced that Edamura would probably shoot him a look of disgust and ask what his plan was for the child.)</em><br/><br/><br/>"He's been really passionate about collecting art lately," Cynthia says, "He bought a painting from a street vendor one time, and it's been hanging on our wall ever since. I'm not sure if he'll take up painting or if he just wants to collect, but there's no rush. He hasn't even decided if he wants to go to school, but I'm hoping he does."<br/><br/><br/>"If he does choose to go to school, he'll have a wonderful mother there to support him." Laurent says, and lets a little of the truth bleed out into his voice.<br/><br/><br/>This gives Cynthia pause, before she replies softly, "Thanks Laurent."<br/><br/><br/>"Anyway," Laurent says, because he's physically incapable of accepting honest compliments without taking them as boosts to his ego, "you were saying? When you first called?"<br/><br/><br/>"Ah," said Cynthia, and a disapproving tone enters her voice. "Do you remember that time when we were in London and you were sketching me?"<br/><br/><br/>"How could I forget?" Laurent asks. "Were you hoping for another portrait done, because I wasn't that satisfied with the first one I made."<br/><br/><br/>"No," Cynthia says, "I was wondering about what I said before. About you being into Edamame. It was the clearest thing in the world to me with how you were always looking at him, but now I'm just wondering if you made that up too."<br/><br/><br/>It's Laurent's turn to pause. "I didn't make that up," he says, "but there was never exactly a time to talk about everything. I was too busy planning our cons."<br/><br/><br/>Cynthia tuts. "Come on Laurent, you're a better liar than that. What was the real reason?"<br/><br/><br/><em>(Days of stealing glances at Edamura, engaging into easy banter with him, and exchanging little touches while at the back of his mind, all Laurent could hear was, "You are going to break this boy's heart.")</em><br/><br/><br/>"Exactly what I said," Laurent says firmly, "there <em>was</em> no time. But now there is." <br/><br/><br/>There's a longer pause on Cynthia's end this time, before she says, "Whatever you decide to do, just remember to apologize. I don't care if you confess to him or not, but you owe him that."<br/><br/><br/>And with that, she puts down the phone.<br/><br/><br/>5.<br/><br/>It's Laurent's fault really. <br/><br/><br/>He ends up in Japan on a business trip and after closing up a successful deal with a client, he's on his way back when he notices gashapon machines on the side. A flash of brown eyes comes to mind and he decides he has a bit of time to kill.<br/><br/><br/>He walks over to the row of machines and reads the labels, ranging from "animals" to "fantasy" to "warlords" and "daimyo". He decides to go for the first one. After slipping in a few yen, he turns the lock and he carefully picks up the capsule, twisting it open. He smiles at the animal inside and places it gently on his hand. Just as he's about to slip it back into the capsule, he hears a surprised, "Laurent?"<br/><br/><br/>As he turns around, he sees Oz holding a bag of groceries. The initial surprise on the man's face turns into confusion when he fixates on the capsule toy in Laurent's hand. He tightens his hand around it and irrationally feels as if he got caught doing something he shouldn't have.<br/><br/><br/>"Oz!" He says, quickly pocketing the figurine. "Funny seeing you here." <br/><br/><br/>"I was getting groceries," he says, gesturing towards the bag he's holding onto. "I was thinking I could try and make dinner before Makoto comes back."<br/><br/><br/>"Ah," Laurent says, "Edamame isn't back yet? Is he still touring the world in search of coffee beans?"<br/><br/><br/>This makes Oz look at him funny and Laurent can swear the older man's trying to read his mind. "Yes but he's supposed to visit later tonight. We've been trying to keep in touch however we can."<br/><br/><br/>"I see," Laurent says, and the amount of relief that rushes in him surprises him. He isn't sure if it's because of the news that Edamura's going to visit or in response to the fact that Edamura's been forming a sort of relationship with Oz again.<br/><br/><br/>"Are you-" begins Oz, but Laurent cuts him off. "Just leaving actually, I got what I came here for."<br/><br/><br/>"A capsule toy?" Oz asks, raising an eyebrow at him. Laurent flushes slightly and says, "No, a business deal with a client." As he brings out his wallet to show the successful business transaction, the figurine of Hideyoshi (never far from Laurent) starts to fall out of his pocket. Before it reaches the ground, Laurent snatches it and stuffs it back into his pocket, while offering the slip of paper at Oz. <br/><br/><br/>Oz looks at him then with a hard set to his mouth. "How long have you been in love with Makoto?"<br/><br/><br/>The paper in Laurent's hands wavers just slightly, and he quickly tucks it back into his wallet. He puts on a charming smile and tries to bluff his way out of it. "Now now Oz, I know you think your precious son is the world but-"<br/><br/><br/>"Cut it out Laurent." Oz says, flatly. "I know you. The brief way you held the capsule toy before returning it to your pocket was the same way you used to hold Dorothy's ring. With reverence, as if it was the most precious thing in the world to you. Also, that was Hideyoshi, and I've been Edamura's father long enough to know that at least."<br/><br/><br/>Laurent holds up his hands in mock surrender, while his heart beats a little bit faster. "Ah, you caught me. Such a shame. I guess you'll be telling Edamura all about it then?"<br/><br/><br/>The way Oz looks at him then is filled with sadness. "So you <em>can</em> say my son's name properly. You know Laurent, if it were anyone else, I would have been happy that you're moving on from Dorothy. But I've worked with you too many times and I know you too well to say that I approve of this."<br/><br/><br/>"Well", Laurent say, "that's unfortunate. What if I told you that I was completely serious about him and that I'd even like to woo him if he'd let me?"<br/><br/><br/>Oz stares at him for a few more minutes then he snorts. "You're impossible as always, Laurent. Always doing what you want without thinking of the consequences."<br/><br/><br/>"Believe me," Laurent says, hand tightening around the Hideyoshi figurine in his pocket, "when I say that thinking of the consequences is something I've only started doing because of him. He's got quite a big moral compass after all. It's quite infectious."<br/><br/><br/>"He does, doesn't he," muses Oz. "He most definitely got that from his mother." Sadness enters Oz's eyes and Laurent knows how much she meant to him.<br/><br/><br/>"Where is she buried?" He asks suddenly. "I'd like to pay my respects."<br/><br/><br/>The startled look Oz gives him has him shrugging his shoulders in an almost sheepish manner. "After all I've put her son through, it seems only right that I do so." <br/><br/><br/>Oz considers him for a few minutes longer, then he sighs. "I'll show you the way. But once we're there, I'll have to leave soon because I really do have to start cooking."<br/><br/><br/>"Of course," Laurent says, "I'll be gone before you know it."<br/><br/><br/>It takes a while for them to arrive at the graveyard, but as soon as they arrive, Oz sets the groceries aside and kneels down to pay his respects. Laurent stays a little bit away in order to give the older man some semblance of privacy as he speaks to Edamura's mom. After a while, Oz gently brushes his hand against the gravestone and stands up. <br/><br/><br/>"See you around, Laurent." Oz says, and Laurent is alone once more.<br/><br/><br/>He stands there for a while, taking in the simple grave surrounded by beautiful flowers. He isn't sure how long it is before he stands up and kneels down in front of the grave. <br/><br/><br/>"Hello Edamura-san," he begins, "you may not know me, but I'm Laurent Thierry. Or maybe you have heard of me, but not good things, I'm afraid. I haven't always been the best at dealing with your son. I remember when we hung him upside down the Hollywood side. He was so mad about it, and it was such a funny sight- which I should probably apologize for! Your son was never in any real danger- but a few days later, he fought so valiantly to rescue one of the men we were trying to take down just because he had a son. He's always been like that I think. No matter how far he strays off the path, he finds a way to get back onto it. I'm sure he must have you to thank for that."<br/><br/><br/>He pauses for a bit out of respect, before continuing. "In another timeline, I would have gone and asked for your blessing, but I'm not exactly sure if you should give it to me. I have a habit of hurting the people I care about and I don't end up apologizing because apologizing means forgiveness, and I'm beyond forgiveness at this point. If Edamura forgave me, I would be at a loss, because I don't deserve it." The words aren't self-pitying in the slightest, delivered in a matter of fact way. <br/><br/><br/>"I think I want to make it up to him though. That's why I've been staying away from him for so long, because as soon as I see him again, my self-composure is going to crumble, and I'm going to end up roping him in again into my next plan. I want him to have a choice this time." He continues a bit more softly, "Your son has never had much faith in himself, but I have always seen his potential. I hope I get to be by his side again someday."<br/><br/><br/>The words end up being more genuine than he had planned them to be, but he isn't sure whether it's because of the solemnity of the moment or because of his own mother. He doesn't cry, but his hand shakes ever so slightly. After a few more minutes pass, he removes the capsule from his pocket and sets the toy animal in front of the gravestone. <br/><br/><br/>"Edamura was always telling me about how you loved cats, so I hope this cat can look after you whenever he's not around. Arigato, Edamura-san." Laurent says, standing up and bowing before departing. As his steps fade away, the sun sets on the figurine of an orange and white striped cat sitting contentedly in front of the grave. <br/><br/><br/>+1 <br/><br/>It takes roughly 30 days before Laurent's phone rings in his pocket. He's in the middle of a crowded street in Europe, trying to find a place to rest after finishing up another diplomatic deal. He's torn between ducking into the nearest alleyway to answer it or to wait until he reached a place that was less crowded. He takes out his phone to peer at the caller ID, and blinks once, twice, and makes up a third option on the spot- he answers his phone.<br/><br/><br/>"Hello?" Laurent says, and it comes out a little more breathy than he intended.<br/><br/><br/>"Hey." Edamura's unmistakable voice wafts out from the phone. It sounds a little bit older, a little bit wiser, and Laurent can suddenly feel the distance between them as keenly as if it was a rope pulled taut. <br/><br/><br/>"Why my dear Edamame, this is a surprise indeed." Laurent says, finally moving forward while cradling his phone to his ear the whole time.<br/><br/><br/>"Yeah, I surprised myself too." Edamura replies, then, "I would have been perfectly ok never contacting you again, but Abby insisted. Well no, she sort of just rolled her eyes and punched me hard enough to bruise my shoulder, which counts as her version of insisting I guess."<br/><br/><br/>"That does sound like her," Laurent says, amusement clear in his voice. "What did you want to talk about?"<br/><br/><br/>There's a long pause before Edamura simply says, "I deserved to know your plan. I've pulled off cons successfully before, even before you came into my life, I just got a bit better at it after. I can act, even Abby has a hard time telling when I'm being honest and when I'm lying. So why-"<br/><br/><br/>"Because you care," Laurent interrupts. "You care so much that you'd try and save everyone, and not just members of our team. You'd try to save the enemy too, and that's what makes you special. That's also what makes you dangerous."<br/><br/><br/>The sound of an exhale. "Huh," Edamura says, "I figured it would be something along those lines. You see, Cynthia's got it in her head that you're in love with me and you were doing it to protect me, in your own bullshit way."<br/><br/><br/>Laurent's fingers tighten ever so slightly around his phone. "Love is a strong word, Edamame."<br/><br/><br/>"I know." Edamura says, simply. "It's a very strong word. But do you?"<br/><br/><br/>It's Laurent's turn to pause this time. "You surprise me. You've gone through so much, but you still show compassion to people who society has cast aside without a second thought. You look at people and you use their worst traits to bring out the best in them. You care." He lists all of these things as if it's a grocery list, and not anything resembling a confession. "You fill up my thoughts quite a bit, and you challenge me. I've forgotten what it was like to be challenged because the last person who did that was Dorothy. And you're not her, because you're someone quite different."<br/><br/><br/>"That..." Edamura says and audibly falters. "That's a lot."<br/><br/><br/>"Yes," Laurent says, leaning against the nearest wall and inhaling softly. "It is a lot. So much that sometimes I don't know what to do with it." <em>It might even be love</em>, Laurent thinks, but doesn't say. <br/><br/><br/>A longer pause this time. "That doesn't make up for what you did. You know that right?"<br/><br/><br/>"I do," He says, and if Laurent closes his eyes, he can see the hatred in Edamura's normally warm brown eyes, and the glint of a katana. "I wish I could have let myself do something differently. A bad habit of broken people is that they tend to drag people down with them."<br/><br/><br/>"Are you? Broken, I mean." Edamura says, and Laurent huffs out an almost laugh.<br/><br/><br/>"I think I'm piecing myself back together, I just don't have all the pieces yet." He says, stretching out his left hand in front of him as if he can almost see the invisible cracks in his skin.<br/><br/><br/>"When you do find all the pieces, call me." Edamura says, neither a request nor a demand. "Ok?"<br/><br/><br/>"Ok," Laurent says, his brain latching onto this last sentence and turning it over and over again, trying to pick it apart to examine the core of it.<br/><br/><br/>"Oh and Laurent," Edamura says, "thanks for the cat."<br/><br/><br/>He hangs up, and Laurent is left to stare at the caller ID on his phone as minutes pass by. The barest hint of a smile breaks out on his face and it's a little bit crooked and it's a little bit soft.<br/><br/><br/>He has a few things to sort out before he can call Edamura again, but that's alright. He doesn't have to look back anymore to see if Edamura is following him, because he's past him already. <br/><br/><br/>He's finally in front of him, carving out his own path and it's up to Laurent to catch up with him. He hasn't had to catch up with anyone in a long time, but this time, he willingly lets himself be two steps back for once. He has something to lose after all.<br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the first fic I've written in years, which I'd like to apologize for because I got sucked into college and orgwork. But I stumbled into the great pretender fandom a few weeks ago, and I'm in love with the characters, the music, and the plot, so I just had to write something. Also I really needed to focus on just how badly Laurent messed up because Edamura deserved so much better, and they needed an actual apology before anything resembling romance could happen. I was really rooting for something to happen between them in the first 3 cases, so here's hoping we get a Season 2 and actual character growth huhu.</p><p>On a sidenote, hope your day's amazing bbs &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>